


Seconds

by storakungen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car Accidents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storakungen/pseuds/storakungen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In your arms everything is better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seconds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Minutes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539135) by [starmeos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starmeos/pseuds/starmeos). 



> I like to thank jas for inspiring me, thank you jas.  
> EDIT: accidentally forgot to add the beginning.
> 
> Oikawa's POV

You know how they say when you’re about to die, you see your whole life flash through you, every single detail that didn’t seem to matter back then but now it was the only thing you could hold on? Well, to Oikawa it was everything but.

The loud screeching sound of car wheels filled his ears, the blinding lights of the oncoming car glared angrily in  
his eyes as they came closer and closer. Oikawa knew he should be running, should get out of the way as fast  
as he could and yet, his feet were glued to the ground. This was not happening to him, why couldn’t he move?  
Why was everything going so slow? Why did the screams of everyone sound so loud? _Where’s Iwa-chan?_

Once the car hit him Oikawa couldn’t even scream in pain, his body laying motionless on the asphalt as he felt a warm liquid trickle down his forehead. _Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan._ It was the only word that repeated itself in his head. It should be a dream, an horrible nightmare. He would wake up any time soon in Iwa’s lap, get a scolding for falling asleep and drooling on his new pair of pants. He would be fine.

His eyes closed before he could hear the loud sirens, before he was layed down on the brancard, before he could hear Iwaizumi yelling his name.

An annoyingly loud, beeping noise awakened him from his slumber, he gasped in pain when he felt an enormous headache. Oikawa tries to mutter Iwa-chan’s name, but nothing but a hoarse breath comes out of him and he starts panicking. He’s not in Iwa-chan’s lap, he’s not in Iwa-chan’s arms, where’s Iwa-chan? His heart’s beating louder and so is the noise coming from his right. He remembers, he remembers the screams, remembers being hit by a car and him clutching his head and wailing in agony. Iwaizumi’s name is being screamed in his head, he doesn’t want to die. Not now, not when he still has so much to do, not when he promised- He had told Iwa that he would be back in 5 minutes, he promised to stay with him even when they both had wrinkles. Iwa-chan was waiting for him, they still had to see that one movie. He couldn’t die. Please, not today.

_Please, not no-_ His thoughts come to an abrupt halt when he hears the soft voice of no one else but the one he wanted to hear the most, Iwa-chan. It was soothing and Oikawa felt himself calm down instantly. He heard him say that he should sleep, it was all so soft and filled with love and at the same time it sounded so close. The sounds around him dulled, as he felt Iwa-chan’s hand move through his hair. Somewhere in the background he heard someone talking to him, telling him to stay with them, to not sleep. But he was right where he wanted, where he always wanted to stay. And he was so tired, it wouldn’t matter, right?

 

_“Go to sleep, dumbass, you lost already too much.”  
“I’ll tell you what happened while you were asleep once you wake up, don’t worry about that.”_

 

He feels Iwaizum’s breath fan across his face, hears him laughing that insanely angelic laugh he became to love so much. It sounds all so real, so close. And maybe, maybe he could take a nap.

Oikawa doesn’t hear the team in the ambulance scramble around to make his heart beat again, doens’t hear the heart monitor anymore. All he feels is warmth, the warmth he felt when he was in Haijime’s arms.


End file.
